


After

by cinderfell



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 78 Spoilers, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: Vex opens her eyes and Percy's still there and maybe that means a little bit more to her than she thought it would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> literally written at six am but MAN vex Did That

They drink. It’s hard not to, considering he brought four bottles. They finish Courage over the course of their night together (although Vex finds that she doesn’t need as much of the liquid kind as she thought) and barely dip into one of the others before they leave the bottles off to the side to attend to other matters. It’s not enough to blur the events of the night though, Vex finds as she wakes to sunlight pouring onto her face, and she doesn’t have nearly as much of a headache as she thought she’d have.

Vex likes to think she’s a woman prepared for anything. Getting jumped by enemies unexpectedly? Sure, no problem. People not being who they say they are? Well, that’s always a downer but she can’t really say she’s surprised anymore. But coming to a little bit more and realizing the warmth she feels isn’t just her blankets and the sun but a rather ruffled, coming-to-consciousness Percy with his arm thrown around her and one of his feet tucked between her’s? _That_ throws her a little bit.

She sits up slowly, his arm sliding off of her (and, ah, yep, there’s the headache; not as bad as she was expecting but definitely there). Percy grumbles in protest as she moves out of his grip, eyelids fluttering open. Vex leans back against the headboard as she looks down at him, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. One of his hands reaches for her’s, entwining their fingers together. She squeezes it and watches as a downright adorable smile spreads across his face.

“You’re still here,” she whispers before she can stop herself, a crack on the word ‘here’.

He blinks up at her sleepily, the content smile still on his face as he shifts so he can look up at her without craning his neck. His voice is low as he speaks, rough with sleep. “Of course I am. Where else would I be?”

She shakes her head. Vex has had her share of lovers; waking up alone is not out of the ordinary. But waking up next to Percy? And him acting as if staying with her is a no-brainer? It makes her feel dizzy, although not in a bad way. Not in a bad way at all. “I don’t know. I thought you may have snuck off to your room so we didn’t get caught.”

Percy scoffs, reaching up to rub at his eyes. It’s cute, she thinks, watching him squint up at her. He’s totally blind without his glasses and it shows. With another huff, Percy reaches over to the bedside table where his glasses ended up last night (after they ended up getting in the way one too many times) and slides them on. “Darling, me sneaking out of your room before you wake up just so nobody finds out implies that I feel some sort of shame for spending the night with you.” He reaches up and tucks a stray bit of hair behind one of her pointed ears before cupping her cheek. “Let me assure you, I feel no such thing.”

It’s such a simple thing, really. A basic reassurance. That doesn’t stop the pinpricks at the corners of her eyes as she stares at him. Vex leans forward slowly and presses a kiss against his lips, feeling a rush of warmth as he melts into it instantly. No hesitation, no stiffness or awkwardness. Just a total willingness to embrace whatever happens between them.

She pulls back just enough to speak, resting her forehead against his. “Well, I’m glad you’re here.”

He wraps an arm around her and pulls her to his chest, holding her close. “Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Vex tucks her head under his chin and just… breathes. There’s so much ahead of them: dragons, betrayers, the loss that inevitably comes from war. But it doesn’t need to matter. Not yet. All that matters for the next couple of hours is the steady beat of his heart and her skin against his.

For the first time in a long time, Vex doesn’t worry. Not for a little bit longer.


End file.
